Kida's First Love
by Atlandim
Summary: Many would believe that Milo was the first man the Queen of Atlantis has had affections for, but most Atlanteans know of the untold story of the first man that impacted Kida's life. Rated T for now! Please Review!


Hey y'all my fellow Atlanteans! This is another story! Woohoo! I don't know how well this story is going to be, I hope it's good enough for all of you! I think this story will also play an important part on The King's Daughter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis...if I did Kida wouldn't have had a past lover lol. This is just a "what if" kind of story.

* * *

Atlantis was a small city. It was a city small enough for everybody to know everybody's secrets. Gossiping was a part of life in Atlantis, and it was impossible to hide something that seemed odd and out of place.

This continued happening even after the outsiders came to Atlantis. After Milo Thatch saved the city, he had decided to stay. The people in the city knew why, he was in love with the Princess and she reciprocated his feelings. They were both happily and unconditionally in love with one another.

They know that Milo seemed inexperienced in the ideas of love, but not Princess Kida. They have heard from the servants that they heard Kida telling Milo that he was her first love, but the whole city knew that it wasn't true. The people of Atlantis knew Kida's secret. It was a little white lie to protect not only Milo's heart but hers as well.

Because a few years ago, there was another man who conquered Kida's heart.

.a.

In the beginning of the 14th century, while the Aztecs in the surface were building their famous empire, the Princess was hiding a secret that the city of Atlantis had yet to discover.

Her First Love.

When her father believed that she was out hunting, she was actually in her hiding place figuring out how to work the vehicle. She tried inserting the crystal to the slot, but it was no use. It wasn't responding at all!

She finally decided trying to do something different, turning the slot with the crystal in it. At first she thought that it was finally going to work, but it didn't. Maybe if she placed her hand in the inscription pad-

"HA!"

She was attacked instantly from behind! She quickly got her knife, and placed the attacker on the ground with her knife close to slice his throat in just one move.

"Jonek! That was not amusing! You scared me!"

She let him go and went back to her work in progress, listening to Jonek laughing in the background.

"I knew you would be here" He gave her his most charming smile. "When you are not hunting, you are always here."

Jonek was tall, handsome and with beautiful dark eyes that were like the shadows in the night. His white hair was straight and in shoulder-length. His well-muscled physique that he had was for all the years of being the most recognized and skilled warrior in all of Atlantis.

"I wish I could understand these inscriptions" Kida murmured as she was trying to make the vehicle work once again.

Jonek slowly embraced her from behind. He kissed her shoulder and whenever he would do that, Kida would lose concentration of the world. He was her weakness.

She turned around to face him, and they kissed passionately.

When they stopped he looked at her and smiled "I am so happy that you are in my life, Kidagakash Nedahk."

She blushed and smiled back "I believed that all the men in this city were unappealing until I met you."

He chuckled "That is because I am pretty extraordinary. You have said so yourself."

"Yes, you are." She gave him a peck in the lips.

"You are an amazing woman, Kida." He said and they continued to kiss.

Their kisses were tender and sweet, but Kida was a young woman. She was about 8200 years old that made her a young lady in her early twenties in the surface world. Jonek himself was a young man himself that was only a few hundred years older than Kida. He had nobody in this world. In the mehbelmoak, he had lost his father, mother, and a younger sister that was only an infant. He was raised by an elderly woman that adopted him after Atlantis went underground. That is what made him and Kida connect instantly, because she too had lost her mother in the mehbelmoak and in a way lost her father as well. He had not been the same since, and Kida knew that his heart was sad because he missed her mother. She loved her tabtoap very much, but they had a hard time deciding what was good for the city.

Kida was a young woman, and as she was kissing Jonek she wanted more. Kida could tell that Jonek wanted this as well, but she knew it wasn't right. Jani, her maid servant that had been like a mother to her, told her that she should wait for unity until she would be married. And being married to Jonek was exactly what Kida wanted. Jonek wished for that as well, but they were both afraid that the King wouldn't approve. They decided that soon enough they would go and talk to the King personally and ask for his blessing. Atlantis needed a good celebration after living in the darkness for so long and what better than a royal wedding?

Kida broke off the kiss "I have to go, father is waiting for me."

She was about to leave when Jonek suddenly held her hand once more and stopped her "Kida, wait!"

They kissed once more in a locked embraced. Both didn't wish to let go, but they had to. Both of them were very busy and they had other duties. Before she could leave she turned to Jonek one last time, and waved goodbye.

Kida ran from her hiding spot and caught up with Leena, her best friend, who was waiting for her nearby. Leena also worked at the palace, and she and Samie were the only ones who knew the secret. This secret would be a great shock to the King, so they decided they would remain silent. After all, they were very excited that Kida was close to choosing husband. All the women that were around her age were already married with children, so it was about time that Kida had found a man she loved and who loved her back.

As they were walking back to the palace, Leena kept telling her how it was still dangerous to keep this love in hiding.

"I am just saying Kida, the more you try to hide it from the city the more it is easy for them to find out. I know what I am telling you!"

She smiled at her, not even warnings from Leena could ruin her bad mood today. "Do not worry, Leena. The secret will not last for long. We already decided that one of these days; Jonektoap will talk to my father."

"I sure hope so."

When they entered the palace, her father was lying in the throne.

"Father, I have-" Jani who was sitting in a chair nearby made her be silent. Apparently, the King was napping so he couldn't be interrupted.

"What took you so long?" Jani asked.

Kida needed to find an excuse really quick "There was…no hunt at all that we could find in the caves today."

Jani moved her gaze to the King "His leg was hurting again. I healed it, and he decided to rest."

Kida went to her father and kissed him lightly in the hand. "I will be in my chambers."

The rest of the day, Kida was in a good mood that nothing ruined her day. Jonek made her feel so delighted and alive. The city was slowly decaying, and food was more difficult to find. The city was in darkness, but ever since she met Jonek those matters haven't scared her as much as they used to. Kida would wake up every morning feeling grateful to have Jonek in her life.

She was ecstatic in thinking that in just a few days she would be betrothed to her beloved.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! It will mean the world to me!


End file.
